


Alfred's Roommate

by BeatriceTheGolden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ghost Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred finds an unexpected roommate in his house in the form of a ghost named Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alfred's Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've written in awhile. I sure hope it's okay, my writing feels a bit rusty lately.
> 
> The only warnings are ghost sex and a bit of dubcon.

Of all the houses to move into Alfred F. Jones had to pick a haunted one.

He had moved in a few months back, finally getting his own house and moving out of his old dingy apartment and getting to live in his own place.

It was nearing Halloween and Alfred was sitting alone in his living room, lights off as he marathoned some horror movies. Sure they scared the living crap out of him but he found some enjoyment in that. Too bad his friend Kiku couldn't be there with him, although his frequent screaming through every movie probably annoying his Japanese friend.

As Alfred paused his movie to go to the bathroom he could have sworn he heard a noise, brushing it off as paranoia from watching too many ghost movies in one night he ignored it and went on. While pissing though he heard another sound, louder this time. 

“What the fuck?” Alfred asked himself, zipping up and heading out of the bathroom. “It’s just my imagination, it’s just my imagination,” he repeated to himself, now hearing an even louder ‘thud’. 

Was someone burglarizing his house? Clenching his fists Alfred mustered up his courage and decided to look around. The sound was coming from his kitchen he noticed, almost as if someone was opening and closing the cupboards. 

What Alfred saw turned him pale white, mouth open wide in fear of what he saw. 

“G-G-Ghost!” he screamed, backing up nervously until he hit a wall.

There, in his kitchen, was indeed a ghost. 

The ghost himself looked rather amused, a wry smile on his face, complete with emerald green eyes and eyebrows that were too big for that head. He was floating in the air, skin pale as snow, as he closed one of the cupboard doors. 

“Oh pardon me, I thought I was being more quiet,” he said, turning to look at Alfred. “My name is Arthur,”

Alfred was close to passing out, feeling his heart beat quickly in his chest. “G-Ghost,” he muttered, glad at least the ghost wasn't trying to kill him or eat his brains, no wait that’s zombies. Still, ghosts might eat brains, Alfred didn't know.

“Yes I’m a ghost,” Arthur said, rolling his eyes as he floated over to Alfred. “I’m not a bad ghost though, don’t worry love,” he held out his hand, lightly touching Alfred’s cheek.

Shivers ran through Alfred’s body as he was touched, the ghost was ice cold to the touch. “H-How are you touching me? Shouldn't you pass through me?” he asked, unable to believe that he was standing here, talking to a ghost of all things. “And why do you have legs?”

Arthur rolled his eyes. He forgot just how questioning living people could be. “I can make myself tangible you know,” he said, drawing his arm back. “And ghosts have legs, I have no idea where the idea of us not having them came from.”

Having his questions answered still didn't help Alfred’s fear much. “I-I must just be hallucinating or something,” he said to himself, giving an awkward laugh. “Yeah, too many horror movies…”

Before he knew it too the ghost was gone, disappeared, no where to be seen, leaving poor Alfred even more confused. 

Maybe he was seeing things he told himself, hand going up to rest on his forehead as he walked back to his living room and plopped back down on the couch. 

“I think that’s enough scary movies for now,”

“Really? I was looking forward to more,”

Alfred screamed as he heard a reply coming from right next to him, turning his head only to see that the ghost was back, sitting next to him on his sofa. 

“Wh-What the fuck?” he screamed, standing up to get away from the specter. “Y-You aren't real, go away!” It had to be fake, some kind of crazy dream or a prank, something that didn’t mean there was a ghost next to him.

“Oh I’m very real,” Arthur chuckled, eyes piercing right into Alfred’s own. “I've been here awhile too, watching you. I must say you’re an interesting person, although I do worry about the number of times you choose to masturbate in a day.”

Oh great Alfred told himself, now the ghost was spying on him? “Y-You don’t know that,” he stuttered out, fear turning into embarrassment. Okay, so what if he chose to pleasure himself that often, he was lonely dammit!

Arthur got up from the couch, a smirk on his face as he closed in on Alfred. “You’re so cute, I’m glad you moved into this house,” again his cold hand caressed Alfred’s cheek, fingers lightly brushing against the other’s skin.

“C-Cute?” Alfred asked, not having been called cute since he was a little kid. He again shivered at the touch, goose bumps forming on his skin.   
“Yes, cute,” Arthur practically purred, face getting closer to Alfred’s, lips almost touching. “It’s been so lonely here before you moved in, after all no one wanted to move into a house where someone was murdered.”

Alfred had no idea why he wasn’t running and screaming away, a shiver running through his body as the ghost got closer and closer. There was just something about the dead man that intrigued him so. “Wh-What do you want with me?” he asked, hoping to god it wasn’t his soul or something cliche like that.

“Oh I don’t want anything from you,” Arthur said, hand caressing the living human’s cheek. “I want you, or rather, your body.”

His body? Alfred shivered again, unsure of what exactly the ghost meant. “L-Like my soul?” Did ghosts steal souls? Alfred really wasn’t sure, after all did ghosts act like the ones in movies? 

Arthur rolled his eyes. Damn Alfred was rather dense. “No, I want to fuck you,” he grinned, deciding to just be blunt about it.

Not that Alfred really had a choice anyways.

Fuck? The ghost wanted to...fuck him? Alfred was at a loss for words, simply trying to understand the situation he was in. There was a ghost in his house, and the ghost wanted to have sex with him. “N-No,” Alfred stuttered, slapping Arthur’s hand away.

“Alfred don’t make me force you,” Arthur said, tone of voice more serious now. He really didn’t want to force Alfred but he would if he had to. After all he was dead, he didn’t really care about morals anymore.

Force him? Alfred gulped at that, unable to believe that a ghost was threatening him with rape of all things. “Well, if it’ll make you leave me alone,” he mumbled, cheeks turning a light red.

Was he really about to do this? Was he really agreeing to have sex with a ghost? A rather handsome ghost but a ghost nonetheless. 

“F-Fine, I’ll agree to it,”

Arthur smirked at that as he leaned forward, connecting his lips with Alfred’s, gently at first. The cold touch caused Alfred to shiver again, the ghost’s lips literally feeling like ice.

“You’re cold,” Alfred said, breaking the kiss, cheeks puffed out. “Is your dick going to be just as cold?”

Arthur grabbed Alfred by the shirt, pushing the living man towards his couch. “Yes, but I think you’ll love it,” he said, grinning ear to ear as he approached Alfred who was now sitting on the sofa. 

Alfred felt a bit of confidence coming back. Really if Arthur was living he’d have no objections to the sex, but considering the man was a ghost, well, he was still a bit scared. At least Arthur was a friendly ghost, kind of like Casper, only horny as well. 

“I’m bottoming aren't I?” Alfred asked, feeling as if he already knew the answer.

“Well of course,” Arthur replied, rolling his eyes. Like he’d let someone like Alfred top him. “Well, take off your clothes then,” 

Alfred puffed his cheeks out at the lack of any romance in Arthur’s tone of voice. “Yeah fine whatever,” he said, trying to act like he didn’t care as he began to shed his clothing, tossing his shirt and pants aside. He was full nude now, although he had a look of irritation on his face as he noticed Arthur was still fully clothed.

Could ghosts get naked? Or were they stuck wearing the same clothes forever? Alfred honestly had no idea.

Before he could ask though Arthur was suddenly just that, nude, leaving a look of bewilderment on Alfred’s face.

“What? I’m a ghost, I can get undressed without actually undressing,” he said, now getting closer to Alfred, pressing his lips against the other’s again. This time though he quickly deepened the kiss, tongue darting in Alfred’s mouth.

Alfred really couldn't help but shiver every time the ghost touched him, Arthur’s tongue almost feeling like an ice cube in his mouth as he awkwardly kissed back. 

“Fuck, everything about you is so damn cold,” Alfred muttered, breaking the kiss finally as he glared at the ghost. Was Arthur’s dick going to be just as cold? 

“I am dead you know,” Arthur replied, rolling his eyes again. “Lay down and let’s get to it,”

Really, neither of the two men were very graceful when it came to doing the deed.

Alfred complied with the ghost’s command, a light blush on his cheeks as he laid down on his couch. Moments later Arthur was on top of him and the ghost was leaning down, attaching his lips to one of Alfred’s nipples.

“F-Fuck, it’s cold,” Alfred groaned out, unable to suppress a quiet moan as Arthur’s cold tongue swirled around his now pert nipple, the ghost’s other hand going to pinch and rub the other one.

Alfred could only squirm in pleasure as his chest was toyed with, his own cock starting to get hard. “Excited are we?” Arthur asked, lifting his head up, a rather smug smirk on his face. 

“It’s okay though, I’m excited too.”

Arthur’s hand wrapped around Alfred’s cock, giving it a few pumps before pulling away. “I hope saliva will do, I doubt you have any lubricant.”

Arthur’s hand was like ice on his dick yet Alfred still whined as the ghost withdrew it. “N-No I don’t,” he gasped out, spreading his legs a bit wider. “I’m tough though, I can handle it.”

Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that comment. How could Alfred call himself tough when the grown man would scream at cheesy horror movies? Whatever, it was all part of Alfred’s charm anyways.

Arthur coated his fingers in a generous amount of saliva, making sure they were nice and slick before leaning down and circling a finger around Alfred’s hole, teasing the other a bit before suddenly shoving it inside. 

“F-Fuck,” Alfred hissed, body tensing up as the cold digit penetrated him. He could feel Arthur’s finger begin to move, slowly at first so he could loosen the other up, soon adding in a second finger.

Luckily for Alfred it wasn’t too bad, but then again he did often use his own butt plug when masturbating. He wondered if Arthur knew about that considering the ghost was a bit of a voyeur. The ghost scissored his fingers inside of Alfred, stretching the man out gently. He didn't want to hurt the human after all. 

“Enjoying it?” he asked, a bit of smugness in his voice as he thrust his fingers even faster now. He was enjoying all the little noises Alfred made, from the whimpers and moans to his shivering, goosebumps running along Alfred’s thighs.

Alfred nodded, chewing on his lower lip as Arthur worked him. “Y-You can put it in if you want, I’ll be okay,” he said, finding himself rather eager for the other. He wasn’t sure why but there was something rather attractive about the ghost.

Arthur smiled, withdrawing his fingers and hearing a small groan from Alfred as he did. “Eager eager,” he teased, spitting into his hand and slicking up his cock with it. Once done he reached down and lifted Alfred’s legs up, positioning his cock at the other’s hole.

“Ready?” he asked, slowly starting to push in as he got a nod from the other. It was tight at first, Alfred’s teeth clenched together tightly as he tried to relax. Arthur was taking his time getting in, slowly pushing until he was balls deep inside Alfred.

“Everything alright?” Arthur asked, wanting to make sure he wouldn’t hurt Alfred too much if he started to thrust, even if it took all of his willpower to hold back from senselessly fucking the other.

Alfred nodded again, letting out a loud groan as Arthur started to thrust, slowly at first, the sounds of skin slapping against skin filling Alfred’s living room. 

“You’re beautiful,” Arthur moaned, kissing along Alfred’s leg as he continued to thrust into the other, the boy’s body warmth feeling great against his dead self, almost as if it could warm him back up from the dead. 

Alfred puffed his cheeks at the compliment, thinking something like ‘handsome’ would suit him better. Oh well, he wasn’t about to argue with a ghost who had his entire dick up his ass. Reaching down Alfred took a hold of his own cock, unable to hold back as he stroked it in time with Arthur’s thrusts, the ghost speeding up now.

Slapping Alfred’s hand away Arthur replaced it with his own, cold fingers wrapping around Alfred’s length while his free hand held one of Alfred’s legs up. 

God it had been so long since Arthur had gotten laid, he could feel himself about to reach his peak. Leaning down he pressed his lips against Alfred’s, tongue darting in the other’s mouth as pleasure surged through him. 

“F-Fuck,” Arthur groaned into the kiss, giving a few harsh thrusts as he came, his cold semen spilling into Alfred. He continued to stroke the other though, thrusts getting more shallow as his cock softened, Alfred too letting out a groan as he shuddered, cum spilling over his stomach and chest.

It seemed like it was over too soon, Arthur pulling out of Alfred and getting up off the couch as Alfred sat up as well. Awkward silence filled the room as Alfred got up to slip his clothes on, Arthur doing the same. 

“So uh, wanna like, watch some scary movies?” Alfred asked, wondering if ghosts could even enjoy such things.

Arthur laughed a bit at that, finding it rather charming of the human to ask. “Sure, but I expect that this time you won’t scream like a frightened school girl everytime you see a ghost,” he smirked at that, finding himself clever for it.

Oh yes, Arthur was sure he would definitely enjoy his new human roommate.


End file.
